Catch A Falling Star
by SITA295
Summary: Princess Sakura betrothed to Prince Syaoran. But Syaoran wants nothing to do with Sakura and likes Minami only. So Sakura dresses up as a maid to try and get nearer to Syaoran, teaching him to love what if Syaoran finds out and goes to war? Not a cliche b
1. Default Chapter

OMG!!! I Just went on the site the other day and checked out the new stories and stuff and... OMG THERE'S A FANFIC OUT THERE ALREADY THAT'S HAS A SUMMARY AND TITLE LIKE THIS!!! I am so sad it's not funny. It's called 'Maid for Each Other'. Well I just wanted to say that this story will be nothing like that one because I haven't even read it yet. I'll read it soon, after I have gotten over my devastation. Well anyway, dishing out the story...  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Hey everyone!!! It's me again, Sita... Don't throw tomatoes and ugly fruit at me yet, I know I know... lots of people aren't happy with me stopping Meant To Be, but it's just that the piece was starting to be pointless... Sorry. Also, TRUST ME!!! This story is DEFINITELY not your everyday betrothal princess/prince story, the twists are going to be WOW... that's why it's Romance/Drama. By the way, this is going to be a long author's note to start it off, promise not as long next time.  
  
Story dedicated to those special people who have added me to their favourite authors list (hopefully you don't all hate me now): Pinketernity, Tidus2yuna, lilswtiepie88, White Fox 612, Naito Ookami, ChErRyBlOsSoMs4u, YingFa-lilWolf-Lover, rae-rae, darkdragn16.  
  
DISCLAIMER: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura (I decided to keep the disclaimer simple in this chapter) I'm still looking for a Disclaimer presenter! Send it your entry!  
  
KEY: = thoughts = "speech" *^*^*^*^* scene change *^*^*^*^* (AU: Author's Notes)  
  
Anyways, my new story, fresh out for ya! Full Summary?  
  
Catch A Falling Star: Sakura is a princess, fulfilling her father's last wish to be betrothed to Prince Syaoran. But Syaoran wants nothing to do with this princess. So Sakura dresses up as a maid to try and get nearer to Syaoran, teaching him to love. But love is made of many obstacles... what if too many get in the way of this pair? Will they just give up? What if war strikes the Li Kingdom? What will happen when Syaoran goes to war?  
  
Let the story begin  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Betrothal and What It Results in   
  
The Li Kingdom was glowing in sunshine on that fateful day. It seemed like Mother Nature was celebrating something; the skies were clear, the air fresh, birds singing and flowers blooming. It was the perfect day... well for most people.  
  
"No mother, no way."  
  
"You must, it's about time you take over the responsibilities as a King, I'm growing old, do you expect me to look after the Kingdom for you for eternity son?"  
  
"Mother, I'll take the responsibilities as a King, I'll take over the throne, but nothing else"  
  
"You know that's not possible"  
  
"I don't know her and I don't want to"  
  
"Well, Xiao Lang, you will. You will not disobey me, nor will you put your kingdom into threat. The decision is made"  
  
"BUT MOTHER -,"  
  
"No arguments! This is settled, your coronation will be the same day you announce you have an heir. And you shall be married by next month. The princess is arriving in a fortnight. Meaning, if you haven't worked out already, you get two weeks to get accustomed to your new wife. Be prepared!"  
  
And then the queen walked out, leaving a speechless prince in the throne room, fuming with anger, he looked out the window and saw the sun shining and the birds chirping.  
  
"Why's it such a good day when the shittest thing just happened?!?!?'  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Well... the Li Kingdom has the greatest day with an angry prince. However, in the Kinomoto Kingdom... things were different.  
  
The Kinomoto Kingdom didn't have its usual shine that day. The sky was dull and grey, the clouds were heavy and Mother Nature was crying, huge heavy tear drops fell from the sky. It had been raining for days now, adding to the depression of the people of the Kingdom.  
  
Somewhere, Over the rainbow...  
  
The feminine voice rang sweet and clear; but with each note and word you could feel pain and sorrow. Life had just taken a great turn for this princess. Beautiful, innocent, modest and caring princess. Princess Kinomoto Sakura, only daughter of King Fujitaka, sister of Prince Touya. Her smile can light up anyone's face, her voice could bribe a bird on a tree to fly down. Everyone loved her, she was respectful to her elders and family, kind to all servants and helpful to the needy.  
  
Today, she will cry like she never has before. Seated by the bedside, Princess Sakura treasures each minute that she can spend with her father, King Fujitaka. At the age of three, she had lost her mother, today, 15 years later, at the age of eighteen, she will lose her father, the character that had been her both her parents since she could remember.  
  
"Sakura, my dear Sakura, have I ever told you that you remind me so much of your mother. Both so beautiful and innocent. You have grown to be a beautiful woman Sakura, I will always love you, even when I'm gone," whispered Fujitaka  
  
"Don't talk that way father, you're going to be alright!" weeped Sakura  
  
"Help me get Touya, I want to see him before I go"  
  
"Fine, but you're not going anywhere. Nurse, can you get the prince for me?"  
  
Touya walks in, tired and frowning. "Father?"  
  
"Touya, promise me you'll take good care of Sakura"  
  
"Yes father," he said, taking his father's cold hand  
  
"NO! I don't want onii-chan to take care of me, I want you to otou-san" Sakura sobbed  
  
"Yes, you're right, Touya won't be looking after you for too long, he'll be king soon. Sakura, I want you to marry to the Li Kingdom, to Prince Li Xiao Lang. They will become our allies and I know for sure that the queen would treat you well. They're a neighbouring Kingdom so if would'nt be far to come back and visit Touya often," he whispered  
  
"NO!!! I don't want to marry. I want to stay here with you"  
  
"Don't be silly Sakura, I'm going to a place where you can't follow. Now promise this last wish. Please, before I go, promise me... I'm sure you'll make a wonderful wife," his voice was fading  
  
Sakura just nodded weakly, closing her eyes, letting a glistening tear drop down her face.  
  
"I love you both more than anything, Touya, Sakura. Don't be sad. I'm going to see your mother and I promise you both that we'll love you two forever and will always be watching over you," he whispered, his last breath hanging on long enough to hear. "I love you too father," from his son and daughter  
  
And then he left Earth with a smile and peaceful look on his face. His hand dropped lifelessly onto the bed.  
  
"Otou-san?" whispered Touya  
  
"He's just asleep onii-chan, let him rest,"  
  
"He's gone Sakura, he's gone"  
  
"He's gone?"  
  
"Hai. Let him go, don't let him see us sad. He's ended the pain and he's with mother now, kaijuu, he'll love us forever."  
  
"And I'll love him forever... I promise to make you proud otou-san," and the tears came freely down the princess' face.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
"Can I please not leave onii-chan? Please?" begged Sakura  
  
"Kaijuu, I don't want you to go either. But there's nothing that I can do about it. Father had this all planned out while mother was still alive, they've always wanted you to marry to the Li Kingdom, they know Queen Yelan very well," said Touya sadly.  
  
Sakura hugged her brother around the waist tightly. "I'll miss you calling me Kaijuu and waking me up in the morning. Most of all... I'll miss stomping on your foot," Touya stroked Sakura's hair lightly, "I'm not going to cry though onii-chan, I'll be back in a month for your coronation anyway. So, hopefully, all goes well right?"  
  
"Yes, all will go well, now, you better be off, or you'll be late. You'll want to make the best first impression you can, because, I can tell you, it won't last for long," smirked Touya  
  
"Mou... onii-chan! You're so mean" whined Sakura as she stomped on his foot.  
  
"ITAI!!!"  
  
"I'll be back to stomp on the King's foot in a week," said Sakura, flashing a smile and a wink over her shoulder, "Sayonara onii-chan!"  
  
"Bye Kaijuu, take care of yourself. If anyone... I mean, anyone at all is disrespectful or hurts you, write a letter or come back and tell me. Don't worry about them, just come back if anything bad happens to you," shouted Touya after the carriage.  
  
*^*^*^*^* In the carriage...  
  
=Hmm... I wonder if anyone there speaks Japanese. I hope someone would understand my home language. I'm going to miss everyone here so much. I hope I look alright, what if I'm not looking well enough?!?=  
  
"Kimiko? Do I look alright?" Sakura asked her favourite maid who was the same age as her, eighteen. Twirling around in her light purple gown with long sleeves that reach over her hand. The gown twirled elegantly at her feet and her cloak covers her slender neck and collarbone that is revealed by the dip of the neck of the dress.  
  
"Princess, you look fine as always," smiled Kimiko her maid.  
  
"Thank you Kimiko and really, how many times do I need to tell you??? Just call me Sakura! If you call me princess one more time... I'll decrease your salary!!," she replied with a small giggle as she entered her lala land again.  
  
"I hope that things will go well once I arrive..." Sakura whispered  
  
If only she knew...  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
=This can't be happening to me,=  
  
Up  
  
=It's just a nightmare and I will be waking up from it very soon=  
  
Down  
  
=Stop scaring yourself...=  
  
Up  
  
=Nothing is going on=  
  
Down  
  
"Xiao Lang!" came an exasperated voice, "If you don't stop pacing up and down the room I think I might throw up from getting dizzy from watching you!!!"  
  
"Yes Xiao Lang, there is nothing that you can do about it. It's the reality so you might as well face it," said a sly masculine voice  
  
Syaoran shot around and shot the man a glare, "Yeah, of course you can talk, you've already gotten married to the person you like Eriol,"  
  
"What? So you're saying that there's someone else you'd rather now?" mocked the azure haired boy.  
  
Syaoran flushed, "Eriol! No way," he said, eyeing Tomoyo "It's just that I definitely don't want the one that's coming now though."  
  
"Now, Xiao Lang, you can't be so biased. You haven't even met the poor girl. Give her a chance. Who knows? She might be the exact one for you," said a light feminine voice.  
  
"Yeh, whatever Tomoyo. You know that she's a princess and that all princesses are snobs and stuck up little porcelain dolls. I don't want someone like that,"  
  
"Oh, so you're telling me that I'm a snob and a stuck up little porcelain doll?"  
  
"You know what I meant Tomoyo,"  
  
"Well I think we will be able to know if this princess is a stuck up porcelain doll or not very soon, because her carriage just arrived at the castle gates. Here's comes our part dear Tomoyo," said Eriol, peering out of the window.  
  
"K. And relax Xiao Lang, breathe... let her have at least ONE good impression of you," winked Tomoyo and left.  
  
"I have to drive her out before the ceremony. I have exactly two weeks. God, please help me," whispered Syaoran out the window.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
The royal carriage rode up to the castle gates. There, Tomoyo and Eriol were ready to welcome them. They had expected the worst in mind so they would not be allowing any behaviour from the princess surprise them. They were used to this as they were known to have the most patience in the whole kingdom.  
  
"Princess Kinomoto, welcome to the Li Kingdom. We hope that you will assimilate easily into our culture and traditions. I am Hiiragizawa Daidouji Tomoyo. Princess of the Hiiragizawa and Daidouji Kingdom," she said  
  
Sakura got out of the carriage slowly and once she was on the ground (after the help of the coachman), she looked up and saw a beautiful violet-eyed princess smiling at her. Sakura smiled a bright smile back and walked up to them,  
  
"Good afternoon, I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Thank you for coming to meet me here today princess... prince. I'm sure I'll enjoy my stay here and I hope I would not be causing too many people too much trouble," she said, with a smile and a curtsy, (something she was not required to do)  
  
Tomoyo took a liking to this girl straight away. She wore great clothes ('that dress just looks so kawaii on her') and she was definitely not a snob and was very polite.  
  
"I am Hiiragizawa Eriol, Tomoyo's husband. And I can tell you that you're worth any trouble that you cause, if any at all, that is," smiled Eriol.  
  
Sakura flushed, "I'm flattered Prince Hiiragizawa."  
  
"Oh, please, just call me Eriol, and her, Tomoyo, we don't need no formalities,"  
  
"That's great! Because I'm not a very formal person at all = ), now, I hope that you would call me Sakura as well" she said with a small giggle.  
  
"Well, Sakura, I shall be taking you around the place and introduce you to the people that you need to know within the next few days. But firstly, we should get you settled into your room and let you meet your future family," said Tomoyo with a smile.  
  
"Thank you very much then, Kimiko, do you want to come with us?"  
  
"Umm... Prin - I mean, Sakura, I don't think it would be appropriate for me to come... I'm just a maid and it just wouldn't fit. I think I'll just find my way to the servant's quarters and stay there," Kimiko replied quietly  
  
"Umm... Kimiko was it? If I were you, I wouldn't call the princess by her name. It's not the wise thing to do for a servant," warned one of Eriol's soldiers.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo just merely smiled at Kimiko.  
  
"No, she shall be calling me Sakura and I demand her to do so. If she doesn't then she will be disobeying me," said Sakura firmly, "and you will not be living in the servant's quarters Kimiko, I'll try my best and get you a room," Sakura whispered the last part.  
  
"I think not Sakura, I'd rather live in the quarter's if you don't mind,"  
  
"Fine, if that's what you want,"  
  
*^*^*^*^* At the throne room  
  
"Welcome to our kingdom Princess, we hope you will be able to adapt to the new environment comfortably,"  
  
"Thank you Queen Yelan, I'm sure I'll like it here. You have a beautiful kingdom," smiled Sakura gratefully  
  
Yelan thought to herself that Sakura was definitely the one that Xiao Lang needs in his life. Fujitaka was right. Sakura was someone so beautiful, kind, elegant and innocent. But there was a problem, her son didn't want anything to do with her.  
  
Talking about her son... where was he?  
  
"Queen Yelan, Xiao Lang is feeling slightly ill today so he is not able to come, I'm sure the princess will be able to meet him another day when he's feeling better," said Eriol  
  
"Is he alright Eriol-san?" asked Sakura worriedly  
  
Both Tomoyo and Eriol gave each other a sad smile before looking at Sakura,  
  
"Yes Sakura, he'll be fine, just needs some rest,"  
  
Yelan knew quite well what was wrong with his son. He was struck with the same 'disease' that he gets everytime he has to do something he doesn't want to. The bad thing was, still, Yelan had no 'antidote' to it, he just gets better all of a sudden one day.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"I got it!!!" shouted Syaoran  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"How to get her out of here!"  
  
"Stop it Xiao Lang!!! Just stop it!" yelled Tomoyo, losing her cool. Both Eriol and Syaoran looked at her with a perplexed expression. What's her prob? "She's a wonderful girl that's traveled miles and miles away from home to marry someone she's never met before and all that you can think of is how to kick her back?!?!?"  
  
Rrrrarrrr  
  
"Well that's why I'm helping her get back! Then all would be good again!" replied Syaoran.  
  
"I've got to agree with my wife dear cousin, she's quite the lady, not the everyday princess. You should really meet her and give her a chance..."  
  
"Even YOU Eriol? You know what I'm going through! Remember when YOU were forced into a marriage YOU didn't like?!? What was your reaction back then sir? You weren't acting much better than me. Some broken hearted princess went home coz of you!"  
  
"How about no Syaoran? She went home coz she fell in love with someone back there. We were great friends and yes, I didn't want the marriage, but I still got to know her. She didn't even want to marry me!" Eriol shot back, defending himself, "What's your plan anyway?" asked Eriol, getting Tomoyo's attention at the same time.  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath,  
  
"I'll just ignore her fully. I won't meet her, I won't look her in the face. There would be no way anyone would want to marry me after being treated like that. And two weeks later, she will return home, and never come back. If I don't see her, she won't fall in love with me, then... ta da, happily ever after."  
  
"You're hopeless Syaoran, so disappointing that you would do such a thing. Just shows that you don't deserve her. I just feel sorry for her," whispered Tomoyo as she walked out of the room.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^* 5 days later  
  
Sakura was sitting on the top branch of a tree. She loved climbing trees. She sat there, amidst the many cherry blossoms that floated around her. A lone tear slid down her cheek.  
  
=Otou-san...=  
  
Sakura missed her otou-san, onii-san and homeland. She didn't know what she was doing here. She still had not met the prince. The other day, she saw him in the gardens and ran to greet him, but when the prince saw a princess like figure approaching from afar, he ran.  
  
Sakura was really confused. In a few days time, she would be home for Touya's coronation. She really did not know what to do. She had met Tomoyo and even had a brief meeting with the Prince Li's cousin, Li Meilin. But still, nothing had been seen about the Prince.  
  
Sakura was starting to have regrets. She did not like the situation she was in. But soon, she will be marrying this man. As optimistic as she is... she's finding it harder and harder to see the bright side in this scenario. But of course, our cherry blossom is a stubborn child... she promised her father and therefore, will not go back on her words... especially if it was her father's last wish.  
  
She just hoped that things would be better soon.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Hey everyone! What did you think? I'm sorry if you think that this chapter was really boring... I know... slightly cliché. I didn't think that it was too great myself but... the next few chapters will start getting better. I think the beginning of the plot will start next chapter... with the start of the 'maid plan' and the marriage night.  
  
Please review... I really want to hear what you think and tell me whether you want Meiling to have a big part in it or not.  
  
Should I spend my time and continue this story, or... rather, return to my old story Meant To Be... I only stopped that story because the plot was going way out of hand... I actually have this whole story planned out, it should have 13- 15 chapters and I know what will be specifically going on in each chapter and so forth, so this story would be easier to write..  
  
Tell me what ya think!  
  
Cheers! Sita xoxo 


	2. Chapter 2: The Tree and What It Brings

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone!!! OK I have a much used and very sore excuse for this EXTREMELY late update, but I can promise you that I am not lying. All the computers (3 and a laptop) in my household had the LSASS worm, and I just was NOT able to upload this. But hey, the good side to this? I've done a lot of chapter 3 so that should come out a bit quicker

**DISCLAIMER:** Does anyone want to be my disclaimer presenter? Coz at the moment, I'm not in the mood to do it. So if you sent in a review and put in a 'disclaimer' quote then I'll put it in and give you the credit :. But for now, Kero's doing it for extra pudding:  
  
Sita Does Not...   
Own...   
ME and my friends and anything else from the series in Card Captor Sakura,   
BUT she   
Owns this fic   
And the plot and all the original characters in it.   
...Though you can have Sukiteka Hatoshi if you feel like it._**Last Chapter:**_  
  
_Sakura was starting to have regrets. She did not like the situation she was in. But soon, she will be marrying this man. As optimistic as she is... she's finding it harder and harder to see the bright side in this scenario. But of course, our cherry blossom is a stubborn child... she promised her father and therefore, will not go back on her words... especially if it was her father's last wish.  
  
She just hoped that things would be better soon._  
  
On with the story...  
  
Chapter 2: The Tree and What It Causes   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura was sitting in that same tree again, on that same branch. The cool night breeze blew her hair softly. A peony was sitting in her hands, so very carefully, Sakura played with the flower, careful to hurt or break it. Tomorrow is the wedding of Princess Kinomoto Sakura and Prince Li Xiao Lang... but things were not as cheerful for the bride and groom as it should be. Sakura hated her predicament, she wanted to go home badly, but now, she knew for sure that she couldn't. She must stay here, to fulfill her promise and to protect her Kingdom...  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
_It was after the coronation ceremony; Prince Touya had finally become king of the Kinomoto kingdom. He was sitting in the throne room, talking to his sister privately.  
  
"Sakura... What's the matter?" he asked, worried by her inability to smile since she arrived.  
  
"Nothing's the matter onii-chan. Nothing at all. I'm just sad that I have to be leaving so soon, I'll miss you so much you know... and... I don't know when we will be seeing each other again. I miss my room, my kingdom, my family and my people..." replied Sakura in a broken tone.  
  
"Sakura, tell me the truth, are they mistreating you in the Li Kingdom? Because if they are..." he said, leaving the sentence hanging  
  
"No, everything is fine onii-chan. Everyone at the Li Kingdom is treating me very well. They are being the most accommodating, don't worry."  
  
"And this fiancè of yours? He hasn't tried to make any moves on you has he? Has he hurt you in any way? What's this prince like anyway?"  
  
Sakura flinched inwardly... as if' she thought we haven't even met yet "No onii-chan, relax, he hasn't tried anything. Nothing at all... He's a really nice person, really sweet, treats me very well. He'll be king soon as you know... your imouto-chan is going to be a queen as well," here, Sakura tried her best to smile, and it fooled Touya anyway. She continued, "I'm really happy in the Li Kingdom. I'm glad that everything is fine there, otou-san made a good choice after all, he found someone that treats me really well. You have nothing to worry about." Lied Sakura, trying to convince herself as well.  
  
Touya sighed, "Well that's good... I was hoping that everything was going well. This will be good for the Kingdom as well"  
  
"Hoe? What do you mean?"  
  
"The Kinomoto defense system has dropped for a long time. And now that father has gone as well... well we're not going too well. We really needed this alliance with the Li Kingdom. They're an extremely influential and strong country... we need someone like them," But when he saw Sakura's face he added, "But then again, we won't die without them, so Sakura tell me if ANYTHING, anything at all happens there that you don't like. If your mistreated or anything like that, I will not tolerate it," said Touya seriously.  
  
"Sakura, I love you, and I just think... it's not right that I won't be able to come to your wedding. I am so sorry... you must think that I'm the worst onii-chan... now that you don't even have father, it'll be just you over there... I promise I'll visit soon, just after everything has settled down," he said, regretfully.  
_  
**END FLASHBACK**   
  
Sakura sighed. This is her life... She better make the best of it. But there was nothing to look forward to. Whenever she thought of her wedding, instead of being excited and happy, she felt dread and nervousness.  
  
"Kami-sama..." she whispered  
  
"My my, what do we have here, a pretty lady sitting all by herself. What are you doing up there angel?" said a sly voice from below  
  
Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and jumped from the tree branch, dropping the peony and losing her balance. She fell from the tree and closed her eyes, expecting the contact with the hard floor.  
  
_Oomph..._  
  
Sakura still had her eyes shut tightly... wait... why hasn't she hit the floor yet? Wait... what on earth did she land on... or more like in...  
  
She opened one eye and...  
  
Started blushing like mad, she had fallen into the arms of a stranger... a man...  
  
She jumped from his arms, straightening her dress and curtsied to the man, mumbled a thank you and started to run.  
  
But before she could take her second step, someone had grabbed her around the waist painfully and swung her around.  
  
"I do believe that that's not the way to treat your saviour. Shouldn't I at least get a thank you kiss or something?" asked the man in a tone too seductive to bear for innocent Sakura.  
  
She tried to move out of his arms but he was too strong for her. And he was holding her close... too close for comfort.  
  
"Who are you gorgeous? I can tell you're not from the Li Kingdom. Are you a guest like me? Hmm... Do you want to go somewhere more... private with me tonight. I ensure that you'll have a lot of fun," whispered the man against Sakura's ear.  
  
At this point, Sakura stomped on his foot and he had to let go. Sakura turned and sprinted, she ran and ran to the other side of the garden, hiding behind a tree. Just when she thought that she was safe, she was proven wrong.  
  
"That was not something you should have done. Now you will pay for it," said the man in an icy tone that shook her. She looked up to see that the man had cornered her, backed against a tree.  
  
She saw the lust in the man's piercing golden eyes. He had jet black hair and a strong athletic build. Other girls might have even found him to be hot. But Sakura knew that she was someone else's fiancée and she was brought up with morals and values. Anyway, Sakura didn't even find this man appealing, more like stuck-up, obnoxious and disgusting.  
  
But right now, Sakura was scared, this man looked hungry for her... and she was backed against a tree. The man started to bring his head down towards her. Sakura kicked and punched and it made no difference...  
  
(AN: I am so tempted to be a bitch and stop the chapter here, but no... I'll just do a scene change, the chapter's not long enough to stop yet...)"SYAORAN! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE THE POOR GIRL A CHANCE?!?" yelled Meilin  
  
"SHUT UP! Geez... do you have to be so loud Meilin? My ears are ringing!" Syaoran glared at her making her glare back. While the two Lis were having a glaring session the servant in the room sweat dropped... it was actually quite an amusing site.  
  
Syaoran smirked when Meilin was the first to break the glare,  
  
"Anyway, what's up with everyone being on her side?"  
  
"Maybe because she's not a stuck up asshole like you?" replied Meilin sardonically  
  
Another glare  
  
"Well I don't care what she's like. I don't want her,"  
  
"Well there's nothing you can do about it. Aunty Yelan will definitely not let you break off the engagement. And I don't think that she will anytime soon. Only god knows why though," Meiling stated, "So live with it cousin, you're going to be a married man by tomorrow. By the way... you still haven't met her yet have you?"  
  
"No, and I don't intend to. Even if we do get married, she'll suffer the most... it'll be an empty marriage. Why doesn't she just give up?" sighed Syaoran, exasperated. He didn't want to be so cruel himself, but if it's the only way to get her out of the place, then it will be done."  
  
_'What on earth has that poor girl gotten herself into?'_ thought Meilin to herself as she left the room, walking down the hallway.  
  
She met Tomoyo and Eriol in the hall to tell them the news. She was no help either. She might as well go with them for a walk."GET AWAY FROM ME!!! Don't touch me!" screamed Sakura. The man had not succeeded in doing anything to her... yet, other than rip her right sleeve, and the hem of her dress. "Please... go away" whimpered Sakura, her body had been badly bruised being slammed into the tree many times due to her attempts to escape. Her fear had only fed the man's hunger for her... he felt more superior hearing her pleads.  
  
He lifted her up, ready to take her to his rooms ignoring the looks the guards gave him. The guards didn't see who the struggling woman was, but they could see the man's face. This man was a guest, a very important one, and they were given strict orders to please this man and give him what he wanted.  
  
"NO!!!" cried the girl. "LET GO OF ME! I COULD PUNISH YOU GREATLY FOR THIS!"  
  
"Showing authority now are we? Well I'm a prince, soon to be king... try punishing me when even the royals of the Li Kingdom have to show respect to me" he replied, cutting her off.  
  
"They show respect to you only because of your father. And you, prince, are acting way too rash for what you're worth. You will let go of the lady right now," spat an angry masculine voice in the dark.  
  
"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?" roared back the man, not showing any sign of letting Sakura go. But the man had loosened his grip on her slightly, so she bit him and ran towards the voice.  
  
The clouds moved and enabled all the people involved to be shown under the moonlight.  
  
"SAKURA!" gasped Meilin and Tomoyo, making Eriol break his glare and look at Sakura, shocked to see that it was her.  
  
"How dare you Sukiteka?!?" yelled Meilin, letting go of Sakura, allowing Tomoyo to comfort her and hush her tears. "How dare you touch Sakura like that?!?" she repeated  
  
"So she's called Sakura? Beautiful name... Just like her. Right angel? Oh, I think I should introduce myself. Prince Sukiteka Hatoshi, at your service... though I'd rather you be at mine," smirked Sukiteka.  
  
Sakura just shrunk more towards Tomoyo and started shaking. Eriol had to take off his coat to wrap it around Sakura, especially since her dress was ripped and showing skin.  
  
"Sukiteka, you have just assaulted the future queen of the Li Kingdom. Princess Kinomoto Sakura will be getting married to Prince Li Xiao Lang tomorrow, and probably because of your actions, she has missed the pre- marriage traditions that should have been performed tonight," hissed Tomoyo, disgusted by the simple presence of this man.  
  
Even Sukiteka couldn't hide his shock. This angel had to be wasted and be married to the cold hearted beast of a prince Xiao Lang? What a pity, he had taken a liking to her. She, without even trying, had awakened passions in him that no other woman had before. And unfortunately, when he wants something, he won't stop till he gets it, in this case, he is determined to get Sakura.  
  
"Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, just leave it. Can you just take me up to my room? Please? I don't want to cause any trouble. If he's an important ally, then we must be careful with what we say and do, just please, take me to my room and don't tell anyone what happened here tonight, especially prince Li, he might get the wrong ideas..." whispered Sakura, "We're getting married tomorrow, I don't want to worry him... I'm fine, I really am."  
  
"But Sakura..."  
  
"Please"  
  
They all sighed and turned to leave, however, Eriol lingered behind and hissed, "Don't you dare let me see you near Sakura ever again Sukiteka, you hear me? You're lucky this time, but next time, I won't hesitate to take matters into my own hands..."  
  
And they left for Sakura's room, Tomoyo and Meiling comforting her all the way.  
  
_'Syaoran... you have no idea what you are missing out on... Sakura really is one of a kind... she doesn't deserve this... and even... maybe you don't even deserve her'_  
  
The wedding day (AN: This is going to be a traditional style Chinese wedding, so if you don't keep up the skip it, there's no drama in this bit)  
  
The day had come. Sakura's heart had not stopped beating at a hundred kilometers an hour since last night.  
  
_'Last night...'_  
  
Sakura shook her thoughts out of her head and continued to get ready, though there wasn't much to do anymore anyway, as the maids, Tomoyo, Meilin and her four sister-in-laws had already completed the job.  
  
To agree with the two cultural differences, Sakura was wearing a traditional style, red wedding kimono, as she was soon to be queen, there was a golden phoenix hand embroidered onto the kimono. Her ob... (AN: shit, I am so stupid, what the hell is that sash called again? I really cant remember, please forgive) was made of pure golden Chinese silk, and the hem of her kimono was decorated with golden cherry blossoms to correspond with the bride's name.  
  
Sakura's hair was done in a chignon like style, but with more twists, flower, decorations and all. And then she had her crown, encrusted with diamonds, emeralds and rubies.  
  
Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and smiled slightly. She thought about her mother, father and brother, her maids, her servants, her friends and her kingdom. She missed them dearly. And today, that name of her's will be changed, there will no longer be a princess Kinomoto Sakura, but a soon to be queen Li Sakura.  
  
A lone tear slid down her cheek as she raised her veil over her and called to her servants that she was ready to go to the carriage,  
  
To go to the banquet room...  
  
To go to her wedding..._At the ceremony_  
  
Sakura was in a trance, all she could remember was someone leading her to kneel beside someone else. Of course, the someone else was Li Xiao Lang, her groom, her husband.  
  
The traditional ceremony began, lasting for ages. Finally, the feast was to begin and Sakura was seated at the head of the table along with the other royals. Her veil, still securely slipped to hide her face, she began to eat. After the feast, Sakura was sent to her room to await the prince.  
  
Hours ticked by, the moon shone brightly, and still, nobody entered the room. However, near the crack of dawn, the prince finally went in. Sakura had lied down on the bed during her waiting and was pretending to be asleep when the prince came in.  
  
Syaoran sighed and looked at the figure on the bed. Her veil still covering her head. He walked to the bed and sat down. Sakura's heart was beating fast, she couldn't wait to meet her husband. Maybe he didn't want to meet her all this time because he was a romantic and wanted to keep it a surprise... at lest, that's what she hoped."I don't know if you're still awake, but I want to make it clear that I want nothing to do with you, Kinomoto," he said in a cold, authoritive tone. Sakura's eyes widened and she bit her lip but made no sign to show that she was awake. He continued, "I don't want things to be so bad, but I don't want your hopes up, I will not see you nor touch you. You are only my mother's daughter-in-law, but by no means, my wife. I hope I have made things clear," and he stood up and left the room.  
  
Sakura just lied there, frozen by his harsh words. Slowly, she got up, took off her veil, her crown and looked herself in the mirror... she saw an empty being, wounded by simple words.  
  
Great to know what life have in store for her in this place with an asshole as a husband. Great, just what she needs after losing her mother and father and her only family in a land miles away.  
  
And she started crying, nothing could stop these tears, she had had enough.The next few days went by as a blur for Sakura, there was no honeymoon planned, nor was there any sign of her husband. Tomoyo and Meiling knew what was going on and felt for Sakura, they went and visited her often and tried to cheer her up, they hadn't seen her smile properly since she came back from her kingdom.  
  
"Sakura!!! I made you a new dress!!" squealed Tomoyo, "You're going to look just kawaii in it!"  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo" said Sakura with a small smile. She knew what they were doing but it wasn't working.  
  
A fortnight has past since the wedding and still Sakura had not seen Syaoran and knew she probably won't for the rest of her life. She was fed up. In her own kingdom, she was loved and cherished, she was happy and had friends. Here, it was like hell every single day for her, having to put up an act, telling and showing everyone that she was the most happiest wife in the country. She'd had enough of this crap.  
  
"Kimiko!" ordered Sakura in a real princess tone... something that she had never done before.  
  
"Y-y-yes princess?" stuttered Kimiko, scared. Sakura didn't even notice her servant calling her 'princess' instead of Sakura.  
  
"Bring me 4 sets of your clothing, and a pair of your shoes, some food which lasts, and a filled water bottle and put it in one of your bags for me, I'm going home!" she commanded  
  
"But princess –,"  
  
"Please Kimiko, just do it. Don't tell anyone though. Please, I'm begging you, let me go. I can't stand it any longer, I'm leaving tonight," pleaded Sakura  
  
Kimiko sighed, she knew that her mistress was suffering, the best she could do was let her leave. "Fine, but I'm going wherever you go,"  
  
Sakura smiled at her loyal maid, and nodded. Kimiko left the room to get ready. Sakura turned around and got a small bag which she could wear around her neck and be hidden by her clothes. She filled the bag with jewels, gold, and anything else that was hers when she brought here. She also slipped in her wedding present from Eriol and Tomoyo (a sapphire pendant) and Meiling (a ruby ring encrusted with diamonds). She wanted to remember the few friends that she had here.  
  
Sakura looked at her crown and placed it back on the table, then she took off her ring and placed it next to the crown.  
  
'They'll get the point'  
  
Kimiko returned with the clothes and Sakura changed into a set of them. It was a simple cotton dress that was a light green that came to her knees, it fit nicely around her curves. She let her hair flow down from the fancy do, she just pulled it back slightly and tied it with a ribbon into a low ponytail.  
  
"Kimiko, take these jewels and bribe the guards at the front to let us through tonight, lie all you want, just make them believe. Oh and take these as well, to prepare a carriage for us," she said, handing Kimiko the jewels that she got from the other Li royals 'I'm paying Li with Li jewels, that's alright, it's staying in his country' she thought  
  
Kimiko turned to leave and complete her task. "Oh and Kimiko" said Sakura, making her maid turn around, "Be careful, don't let any of them touch you, if they do, then fight back and run, watch out," warned Sakura. Kimiko smiled and nodded and left the room.  
  
Sakura left the room and went down to the gardens for one last time. She saw there was a nice breeze, blowing sakura petals from the trees, making it look like it was snowing petals. She just couldn't resist it and ran through the petals, smiling and dancing around. Her ribbon fell out and she didn't bother with it, the wind kept her hair off her face anyway. She was also oblivious to the pair of eyes that were watching her every move.  
  
The wind died down and the petals stopped falling. Sakura smiled, it felt great dancing in the petals, it was just like old times when she was with Naoko and Rika. Sakura climbed up her tree and sat on the branch, watching the beautiful sunset. The person that was watching her before felt drawn to her. Slowly, the figure walked to the trunk of the tree and looked up to see a young woman sitting among the sakura petals Her auburn hair flowing nicely and the sunset making her face glow.  
  
He also looked up to and noticed the branch she was sitting on was breaking slightly at the end, "If I were you, I'd get of that branch soon, it's going to snap," he said, startling the girl.  
  
But this time, the girl hung on to the branch, no letting herself fall. She looked down to see a noble or even royal, she didn't know.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side  
  
The man raised a brow, surprised she didn't know, "Li Xiao Lang" he replied shortly  
  
The woman's eyes widened, "That means you're the prince!" _'And my heartless husband' _

He nodded.  
  
The two just stared at each other. Minutes past and the sun was nearly set. Emerald and Amber stayed locked until...  
  
_Crack... Snap_  
  
Syaoran was right, the branch really was unstable, and once again, Sakura found herself falling from the same tree. She closed her eyes, there were two possibilities, she would hit the ground and break her neck, or her husband would catch her. Fortunately for her, it was the latter.  
  
_Ooomph...  
_  
Emerald and Amber lock again...  
  
_'I really need to stop climbing up that tree'  
_

AN: SO WHAT DID YA THINK?!? Please be nice and sweet and send me a review, short or long I don't mind. But its those things that kept me going. And for all you Meant to Be readers... take a breath, your chapter is actually melting and may be online sometime soon. Hopefully. Just please, review? Thank you.  
  
Cheers, Sita xoxo 


	3. Chapter 3: The Fall and What Confessions...

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_ Ok Ok Ok... I am quite sure that I will be getting flames soon. I am such a lousy person and i admit it. but ive been in so much shit lately... I'm so so so so sorry everyone i realli am. I had written this AGES ago, i just havent realli had time to upload it. It you all hate me then i understand, i just hope you dont hate this story too much...  
  
**_DISCLAIMER: _**NO I DONT OWN ANY OF THIS... oh other than the plot, the dresses, kimiko, hiiro, hatoshi... and the kinomoto and li castles coz theyre pretti : P.   
  
_Last Chapter:  
  
Syaoran was right, the branch really was unstable, and once again, Sakura found herself falling from the same tree. She closed her eyes, there were two possibilities, she would hit the ground and break her neck, or her husband would catch her. Fortunately for her, it was the latter.  
  
Ooomph...  
  
Emerald and Amber lock again...  
  
'I really need to stop climbing up that tree'  
_  
Chapter 3: The Fall and What Confession It Leads To   
  
  
  
  
  
  


This time, Sakura noticed that her savior had even stronger arms that that bastard before. His chest was toned and he had broad shoulders. But enough of that. Sakura jumped out of her husband's arms... rather reluctantly and straightened out her dress, remembering that she was in servant clothes, she spoke respectfully.  
  
"Yo-your highness, I'm so sorry, I mean, I should had obeyed what you said. I wasn't aware, I've always sat on that branch... I didn't know. I'm so sorry, please forgive me," stammered Sakura after doing a curtsy.  
  
Syaoran smirked at her nervousness,   
"It's alright. Don't worry about it. What surprised me more was that you didn't know who I was. Who are you? Are you new here?"  
  
Sakura giggled,   
"I'm sorry Prince Xiao Lang, but I've never met you before... I just came here with my princess from the Kinomoto kingdom... I came with your highness' wife, Princess Li Kinomoto –," 

Syaoran cut her off,   
"Don't talk about her, I don't want to hear it. I see you're from the Kinomoto lands, well then, now you know who I am. What's your name?"

Sakura was furious with his remark and didn't even hear his question,   
"What do you mean you don't want to hear about her? She's your wife!" cried Sakura, her delicate hands balled into fists by her side.  
  
Syaoran glared at her, "That's not the way to treat a prince here,"  
  
"And that's not the way you should treat your wife! My princess has only recently lost her father, and was sent here without any family to fulfill his last wish and you? You don't even think about how she feels? Arrgh! What nerve you have by treating anyone in this world like that. The least you could do is talk to her and try and get to know her. She's homesick and still mourning when you, you don't even care. She wasn't the one that wanted this marriage. She didn't want it anymore than you, but she tried to accept it and so should you," yelled Sakura, glaring back at Syaoran.  
  
"You, are going to be deeply punished for speaking to a prince like that," he hissed  
  
"Then so be it! At least I TRIED to help my princess who's been crying her eyes out for weeks in this country. And I hope I got through to you,"  
  
"I didn't want it to be like this," whispered Syaoran, and he sighed while sat down by the tree trunk.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt her, not on purpose. I just don't want her hopes up. I want her to know that I seriously want nothing to do with her,"  
  
"Why can't you even be her friend?"  
  
"Because... I don't want to get to know her. I don't want to like her. And I don't want her to like me either,"  
  
"Then what DO you want?" asked Sakura curiously, sitting down in front of him.  
  
Syaoran was surprised, a few moments ago, this servant was yelling at him, now, they were talking like... nearly like they were friends. (AN: I guess Sakura just has that effect on everyone :)  
  
"I want Minami," came his answer  
  
"Hoe? Minami?"  
  
"The one that I've always wanted to be my queen, but I guess I've just been too afraid to ask her, and now, I've lost my chance,"  
  
Sakura stayed emotionless at his words, not moving an inch. Her husband liked someone else... maybe he is even... in love with her.  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
Syaoran seemed surprised at her question... so straight to the point. He looked up, straight into her eyes.  
  
"I don't know. I've never fallen in love before. I know that I like her a lot. I like her attitude towards life, she's very beautiful, and she treats everyone very well and well... I don't know. She's away from the kingdom at the moment, went to visit a distant relative, and I know... when she returns she'll be very surprised by the fact that I already married," he said in an honest tone, not looking away from her eyes.  
  
"Is the feeling mutual, I mean, does she like you in the same way?"  
  
Syaoran paused, still looking into her eyes, wondering why she wanted to know so much about his personal life. _'She probably wants to know for her mistress, or else, she may be like plain nosey'_ What shocked Syaoran though, was the tone and the way that she spoke, with pride and self confidence and even a sense of nobility. Also... why was Syaoran giving in so easily, he hadn't even told his own sisters about Minami, only Eriol and Meilin, why was he putting so much trust into a servant girl? But still, he continued with his honest ramble,  
  
"I don't know either. We never really talked about how we felt. I know that I like her very much and she, well, she seems comfortable around me. We tell each other everything, and trust each other with our lives,"  
  
"I see. But, why can't you even befriend or at least be less hostile against my princess? She has never done anything wrong... Even if you don't love her as a wife, let her be your friend," Sakura said softly. Inside she was trembling. Trembling from the fact that her husband may love another person, from the fact that there she was, lying about her identity to her husband... and most of all... she was trembling because she was meeting her husband face to face for the first time.  
  
"NO!" shouted Syaoran  
  
Sakura jumped from his sudden outburst and change of mood.  
  
"NO" he repeated  
  
"WHY? Is it so hard for a prince to talk to and befriend a foreign princess? Have you not been taught how to speak with manners and courtesy around a lady?"  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me that way! I am your master! God! I don't even know why I am sitting here letting a maid, a servant... shouting at me, a prince! And telling me how I should be acting! I don't know why I haven't punished you –," he exclaimed  
  
Sakura cut in, in a firm, confident tone, "Maybe because, a tiny part of your heart and brain called your conscience is actually doing its job and you are feeling the slightest touch of guilt for treating a human being in such a harsh way. Think about how you have acted around her before. Just think about it,"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened at what she said.  
  
Night was approaching. The moon was starting to come up and shine... glow with a wondrous colour. The sky was a darkening blue. Little stars were emerged from their hiding places and started to shine. Not a cloud was in sight. The air was cool and comfortable.  
  
Sakura looked at him and sighed, breaking the silence she said in a soft voice, "If you've made up your mind then I doubt a maid like me can change it. But just remember... a young woman out there will always be waiting for you... perhaps even for her whole life if she must. That woman is your wife, the Kinomoto princess, not Minami-san. And it's your choice whether of not she spends her whole life waiting,"  
  
"No, it's her own choice. She can enjoy life without me," replied a cold voice  
  
"You mean, she can enjoy life deprived of love?" asked Sakura, she laughed humorlessly, "Already deprived of family love, and now married in an empty marriage with a husband she can't love either. Just great, but I'm sorry to break the news to your, most women can't do that,"  
  
"Well she can try and prove that she's not most women. If she is like most women, then there's no point in me trying to know her anyway, because she would be a waste of my time," he replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Sakura stood up and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! Where do you think you're going? Just standing up and leaving?" asked Syaoran  
  
Sakura turned around and whispered, "There's no point in me staying here at all. I'm not getting through to you. If you can't stand my princess so much, then considering that I'm only a maid, would disgust you Li-sama. So if you would kindly excuse me, I need to attend to my mistress," and with that, Sakura did an overly exaggerated curtsy and started walking off. But, she walked slowly... slow enough to hear Syaoran reply quietly,  
  
"Hey, if your princess is anything like you – which I doubt seeing all princesses are the same, spoilt – then I wouldn't mind getting to know her. I'll even admit it, you're as great of a talker as Meilin and maybe even... Minami,"  
  
Sakura blushed a light rosy pink and paused slightly in her walking before continuing. In a distance, she could here a shout,  
  
------------- "What's your name?"  
  
She didn't reply  
  
Syaoran just sat there, slightly dazed, thinking about why he had confided so much in that maid just then. But then he sort of understood.  
  
He had needed to talk to someone. Meiling was out of the question, seeing she was furious with how he was treating his wife. Eriol, well that would be a bit hard seeing Tomoyo would be there too. And Minami wasn't in the kingdom. His mother, advisor and four sisters were DEFINITELY not the ideal listener either.  
  
Well, maybe he did need someone new to talk to. Maybe he found that person. She seemed pretty honest, and that's surely something he needs more around seeing everyone else is too busy sucking up to him.  
  
_'I wonder what's her name...'  
_

_..._

  
  
"Sakura-san! Where on earth were you? You told me to prepare the carriages and everything. Oh Sakura, I am so sorry. The guards, well they just wouldn't be bribed and they would listen to any begs. I'm sorry. I've failed you. Are you all right? You're shaking? I'm so sorry. I can try again. What happened to you?" said Kimiko, panicking.  
  
"I'm fine Kimiko. Don't worry about getting the carriages and returning home. I think... I don't know. We're not going home yet. Not until at least, I know what's going on,"  
  
"Yes, alright then. Are you sure you're all right? Do you want me to do anything else for you?"  
  
"I think I'm alright. All I need is a good sleep and perhaps... maybe a long talk with someone tomorrow. You can go back to your room if you want Kimiko. I don't mind. You can stay the night here as well if you want, I mean... I could pull out a mattress for you somewhere,"  
  
"No, that's alright. Thank you anyway Sakura-san. If you don't need me then I'll return to my room. I'll be just downstairs. Good night Sakura-san,"  
  
"Good night Kimiko."  
  
_'Goodnight ...'_  
  
(AN: Kimiko lives jus downstairs coz they all moved when Sakura got married. Syaoran was sposed to live ere, but he's a snob and living back at his old place before they got married. That's sposed to b his 'prince duties' area now. Capisci?)

...

_Next morning:_  
  
"Sakura-san, wake up"  
  
"Mmm... no"  
  
"Sakura-san, wake up, you have a visitor"  
  
"Mmm... mumble no... tell them to go home," she mumbled, burying her head further into the pillow.  
  
"Sakura, that would be rude. And I'm not going to tell them to wait either. Wake up sweetie. It's nearly lunchtime. Up you get sunshine," Kimiko pulled off her sheets, showing a curled up Sakura in cute pink pajamas. Then she opened the curtains to reveal a glorious Spring day.  
  
Sakura finally got up after a few more minutes, unable to hide from the sun any longer. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she whined,   
"Why did you get me up Kimiko?"  
  
Kimiko looked at her pouting with a small frown on her face. Shaking her head gently, she pulled Sakura onto her feet and pulling a warm white coat around her shoulders over her thin silk pajamas. "Sakura-san, you have visitors,"  
  
"Hoe? Who?"  
  
"Us" said two voices at her bedroom door.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? Meiling-chan?"  
  
"That's right Sakura. Do you understand how long we have been waiting for you, miss-sleeping-beauty to wake up?" asked Meiling with her hands on her hips, a playful frown on her face.  
  
Sakura blushed crimson and whispered,   
"Gomenasai"  
  
"Konnichiwa. It's alright Sakura, we'll wait for you down stairs just a little longer ok? Just long enough for you to get ready so we can have lunch," winked Tomoyo  
  
"Hai!" said Sakura smiling slightly (still blushing of course).  
  
(AN: This conversation is going to be hard seeing that it's two on one, so bare with me, and sorry if it gets confusing)  
  
After lunch the three of them took a walk in their private garden and sat down at a well-furnished bench.  
  
"So how've you been Sakura?" asked Meiling  
  
"We're sorry we haven't visited for a while. Promise that I'll come more often from now on," added Tomoyo  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu," said Sakura in a small voice.  
  
"So how are you coping Sakura?" asked Tomoyo, holding her hand empathically.  
  
Sakura looked at them, perplexed by what they meant.  
  
"_sigh_ Sakura, we know what's going on. With Xiao Lang and everything. We've spent the past few weeks trying to get through to him and it's just not working. I'm sorry Sakura. We're not meaning to but into your personal life –," started Meiling, but she was interrupted by Sakura,  
  
"Meiling, it's all right. I don't mind at all," with a small smile on her face she continued, "Actually, it's great that you two know. I mean, this way, I can talk to you two freely about anything because you know the situation I'm in. But forget about talking to him. He's too stubborn. And, he has a reason for all this, he thinks it's the best way to go around it. I doubt it though..."  
  
"You've talked to Xiao Lang?!? But I thought," exclaimed Tomoyo, clearly surprised.  
  
"Yeah, we thought –,"  
  
"– that he doesn't what anything to do with me and will not even see my face? Let alone talk to me?"  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling nodded in unison, and urged her to continue.  
  
"Well you thought right. It's just that something happened last night and I ended up talking to him,"  
  
"What?!?" two voices asked in unison.  
  
Sakura hesitated to continue.  
  
"Please Sakura-chan, tell us. We really want to help," said Meiling softly.  
  
"Meiling-chan, who's Minami?"  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling's eyes both widened at what she said. They looked at each other and then at Sakura.  
  
"How on earth do you know about her? Who told you?" whispered Tomoyo  
  
"Syaoran" said Sakura shortly.  
  
"OK Sakura, you are going to tell what happened last night in full detail now," demanded Meiling in a playful tone  
  
"No seriously Sakura, tell us. If you know about her, then... I guess Syaoran might have changed his mind about you after all. I mean... even I'm not supposed to know about her. If it wasn't for Eriol... You might have hope in your marriage Sakura, tell us so we can help,"  
  
"I doubt it," replied Sakura.  
  
And she told them every single detail about what happened last night. Tomoyo and Meiling sat with their hands in their lap, like little children listen to a fairytale.  
  
(AN: was the conversation all right?)

...

"Daughters, I have no idea what is going on with your brother and his marriage,"  
  
"Neither do we, but we all really love Sakura,"  
  
"Yes she is quite the lovable one, if only she could get your brother's love,"  
  
"You know mother... we could try and help them" came a mischievous reply and four winks from four princesses.  
  
Queen Yelan looked at them, amused. With a smile on her face, she replied, "How?"  
  
The eldest of the four replied, "We don't know yet. But what we do know is that Meiling and Tomoyo would be more than glad to help,"  
  
The other three nodded earnestly hoping that their firm mother would allow them undergo this... 'plan'.  
  
"Well, we'll see then. Maybe we might have to have a talk with Meiling and Tomoyo. And don't let things get out of hand girls,"  
  
"YAY!!!" squealed the four Li princesses.  
  
And from the balcony they heard a distant but loud 'KAWAII' echo through the gardens. They looked out to see who that was, knowing very well anyway.

...

"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" squealed Tomoyo with those well known starry eyes.  
  
"TOMOYO! Lower the volume will you?!? NO MORE SCREAMING!" yelled Meiling at her friend  
  
"Yeah! My ears are ringing! Anymore screaming and I won't tell you anything again," added Sakura, pouting.  
  
"Sorry" said Tomoyo, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"But I have to agree with Tomoyo. It is pretty kawaii meeting your husband for the first time like that. Gosh... like a fairytale. At sunset, the handsome prince rescuing the beautiful princess, falling into his arms – "  
  
"– Yeah, and finding out that my own husband doesn't want a thing to do with me for the second time AND that he likes someone else. Get those stars out of your eyes you two. This is no fairytale," interrupted Sakura dryly.  
  
Meiling looked at Tomoyo. An evil smile crept onto their faces, a mischievous glint appeared into their eyes. They nodded at each other and turned to look at Sakura, knowing that they were scaring her. The said in unison,  
  
"Not if we have something to do with it,"  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey, what did ya'll think? Hate it? Love it? Please review and tell me, I live on all ya'll reviews. I'm sorry, again. 

Cheers,  
Sita xoxo


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan and What Surprises I...

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **OK, I do believe that each of my readers (if there are still any out there) have every right to kill me. Hmm… six months hey? I mean, six months is nothing to wait if it were for stories like Kayjuli-san's but with my dodgey stuff? I deeply apologise. A lot has happened these past six months. But nevermind that, who wants (or needs) a recap of the story so far?

Sakura and Syaoran are married, on the wedding night Syaoran made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her – he still doesn't know her name. Meanwhile, after have an awful run-in (sexual abuse alert) from Sukiteka Hatoshi, Sakura has had nothing but horror happen to her at the Li kingdom. Her father has died and her husband has a crush on a lady called Minami.

Meiling and Tomoyo have a plan in mind to help though…

**DISCLAIMER: **Never was mine, never will be… need I say more?

**DEDICATED TO: **Those of you gorgeous people who still have me on your favourite authors list:

lilswtiepie88, rae-rae, Naito Ookami, YingFa-lilWolf-Lover, White Fox 612, ChErRyBlOsSoMs4u, tidus2yuna, pinketernity, darkdragn16, Lady Siren, Lady Nissa, cherri berri, faraaa, FromDayOne, angjels

_**Last chapter:**_

" – Yeah, and finding out that my own husband doesn't want a thing to do with me for the second time AND that he likes someone else. Get those stars out of your eyes you two. This is no fairytale," interrupted Sakura dryly.

Meiling looked at Tomoyo. An evil smile crept onto their faces, a mischievous glint appeared into their eyes. They nodded at each other and turned to look at Sakura, knowing that they were scaring her. The said in unison,

"Not if we have something to do with it,"

**Chapter 4: The Plan and What Surprises It Brings**

"What are you thinking about Meiling? Tomoyo…" asked Sakura, scared of their facial expressions

"Just a little something that we have in mind,"

"What?"

"A little something that might actually bring you and Syaoran closer –," started Tomoyo

" – without him having to know that you are his wife –," continued Meiling

"Oh no…" whispered Sakura… they wouldn't

" – but instead, as his wife's –," continued Tomoyo, ignoring Sakura

" – maid!!" finished Meiling and she gave Tomoyo a high five.

"What a great idea! Oh this is going to turn out to be the best Sakura! You and Syaoran become friends as master and maid, he gets to know you, likes you, falls in love with you. All of this while you are going to be wearing the many gorgeous costumes I design for you," squeaked Tomoyo looking into the blue sky with shining stars in her eyes

And even Meiling joined her in dreamland,

"It'll be a fairytale come true sniff sniff And we will be the matchmakers, we'll go down in history and –"

"GIRLS! WAKE UP!!" shouted Sakura

"AHHH!"

"WHAT?!?" they both shouted, "Why'd you have to ruin the moment?!? Gosh. Why the frown Sakura, aren't you touched by our idea?"

"Yes I am touched, but Meiling, Tomoyo, there's just too many ways that this could go wrong!"

"Like?" asked Meiling, batting her eyelashes.

"Like if someone else of the royal court recognizes me –,"

" – No one will recognize you. You'll be in servant clothes and the only ones that have seen you have only been us and the rest of the family who we will take care of quietly. You had your veil on at the wedding –,"

" – And I don't know what to do and how to act as a maid –,"

" – Kimiko will help you on that. And just act like you, just be sure to be polite. And you won't be doing anything you don't want to, it's all just an act –,"

" – And I don't have another name –,"

" – Sakura will do fine, he doesn't even know your name the stupid idiot. But to make things extra safe, we'll call you Ying Fa –,"

" – And I won't be able to see you girls in public anymore and I'll miss you –," shot back Sakura, running out of pessimistic ideas,

" – I don't think so, we'll be coming to meet you constantly and you will be reporting to us so we know how you're coming along. We can just pretend that we need to talk to you about your mistress… who is YOU –,"

" – AND there'll be no me when someone asks for me! What if I have a visitor or someone needs to find me?" asked Sakura, a smile playing on her face thinking that she had won.

Tomoyo and Meiling paused.

Then Tomoyo shrugged,

"We'll see when that happens. And also, that's when your faithful servant comes into the picture,"

"Kimiko?"

"Yes Kimiko. She can pretend to be you (if you and her don't mind) and if anything happens then she can run out to find you straight away and tell you, then all you have to do is change. Simple as that. Plus, if there are any important visitors Meiling and I would definitely know and we'll tell you in advance,"

"And what if there will be a function which requires the appearance of the both of us together?"

"Even easier, Kimiko once again. If all things go well, then you teach her the basics of being a princess and how to act, though she should know how as she's been with you constantly and she's a well-mannered young lady. And it wouldn't matter, you would still be there, Tomoyo and I will make sure of it and Xiao Lang wouldn't know because he hasn't even seen you before," answered Meiling.

"Oh…" finally, Sakura was defeated, she had no choice but to stay silent and soon she will yield.

Meiling and Tomoyo smiled.

"So Sakura, are you willing to give it a try. If you think about it, you've got nothing to lose and everything to gain,"

Sakura looked at the both of them,

"And you two will always be there for me if anything happens? You'll help with this whole idea?"

They both nodded immediately,

"Sakura, of course we will. After all, we started it. But promise us one thing… No more running away, no matter what,"

Sakura smiled and nodded

"So that's a yes to the plan as well?"

And Sakura nodded again.

"YAY!!!!!!!!" screamed Meiling

Sakura and Tomoyo both gave her a skeptical look.

"Oh… gomen,"

And the three of them laughed together.

"Daughters, I think we'll have a talk with Meiling and Tomoyo very soon… I have a feeling they're up to something,"

The four of them giggled and nodded at what their mother stated

"Let's go Sakura!!! We've got a lot to do!" exclaimed Tomoyo and Meiling pulling her off the bench.

First stop: Kimiko

"Sakura-sama? Daidouji-sama? Li-sama? You called? Can I help you with anything?" asked Kimiko quietly after doing a bow.

"Kimiko, you know you don't have to bow when no one else is around" said Sakura smiling,

"Yeah, and seeing that you call Sakura, Sakura… then I guess you'll have to call me Meiling and her Tomoyo, after all, we all call you Kimiko,"

"Thank you Meiling-sama, Tomoyo-sama," said Kimiko softly.

"Um… Kimiko, I think I need your help with something," said Sakura

"What's the matter? Another carriage?" asked Kimiko without thinking, then she covered her mouth for blurting that out.

"Don't worry about it Kimiko, we already know," said Tomoyo and Kimiko's shoulders relaxed and the sighed in relief.

"Well what's the matter Sakura-san?"

"Well, how would you feel, if you were to be… me… for a while. I mean, this isn't an order or anything, if you don't feel comfortable then don't worry about it," asked Sakura

"Nani? What do you mean?"

"She means this," started Tomoyo. Then Tomoyo and Meiling explained the whole situation to her.

"So what do you think?" asked Meiling

"Would you mind?" asked Sakura, "I mean, if you don't want to, then by all means –,"

" – Sakura-san! Of course I wouldn't mind. But I may need you to help me on a few things. I swear I won't tell a living soul. And I thank you three very much," said Kimiko emotionally, bowing very low.

"Why? We should be thanking you!" asked Tomoyo incredulously.

"Because you're allowing me to help my mistress. She has been so down lately and I'm grateful that I can help her. And also, for respecting me as a person and asking me what I think. I think I must be the luckiest and happiest servant that's ever walked this planet,"

"Kimiko, you're not a servant to me, and you never have been one. To me, you're a friend that's helped me through the good times and the bad," smiled Sakura.

Tomoyo and Meiling smiled at the two, kind mistress and loyal servant. Well, what a relief that the first step went well. Hopefully the next one will go well too…

Queen Yelan

While Sakura and Kimiko discussed the normal roles, actions and expectations of their individual assigned characters, Meiling and Tomoyo went to talk to the rest of the Li family about this master plan…

"So aunty what do you say?"

Silence 

"Aunty, please… we need your help and permission on this matter, it won't work without your help and you too cousins"

Silence 

"Please Queen Yelan, at least let us know what you think about this whole matter…"

Silence 

"GEEZ CAN YOU PLEASE SAY SOMETHING? COUSINS? YOU FOUR AS WELL? YOU NEVER SHUT UP! NOW IS DEFINITELY NOT A GOOD SIGN TO START AS WELL! WHAT DO YOU THINK – ,"

"_AHHHHHHHHHH"_

An echoing squeal filled the room with four adult sisters with dreamy eyes squealing. The other three occupants just sweatdropped and just stared…

"Fiemie! How cute is this going to be –

"Fanren! Our little brother is so going to fall in love with his gorgeous wife –

"AND we're going to help as well –

"We'll make this plan flawless –

in unison: "sigh it's just like a fairytale unfolding…"

Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other and grinned evilly, well they have four more valuable affiliates in this plan. Now there was no way that Queen Yelan would be able to decline this proposal… her four daughters would definitely not let her.

"Wonderful idea girls. It's about time that some things started getting interesting in this castle, it's definitely needed. And most of all… Syaoran needs to be taught a lesson. Who knows? There's no lose and only gain. You have my permission and my aid in this plan whenever needed," Queen Yelan finally said… and are those tiny stars in her eyes as well?!

Step two accomplished. So far so good. Meiling and Tomoyo walked over to the sisters and started going into the details of the whole matter. Costumes, activities, 'accidents', schemes.

Yelan just smiled and shook her head softly at the girls and looked out the window,

'Hopefully the two of them would finally find love in each other… I know that is definitely what Nadeshiko, Fujitaka and of course, my husband and I always wanted…'

Sakura, Kimiko, Meiling and Tomoyo stayed together for the next week huddled up in Sakura's room discussing the major plan and what was to happen, teaching other little things. Every now and then, the four Li sisters would join them in the excitement. Meiling would be busy with the plan and small ideas, Sakura and Kimiko were teaching each other how to be a servant or a princess and Tomoyo would be busy designing and making her costumes. All of them were very serious about this assignment.

10 DAYS LATER…

"OK… so did you get all that Kimiko? Is there anything that you don't understand? Are you comfortable with all this? Because, if you aren't then tell me, I'm sure we can work everything – ,"

"I'm fine Sakura-san, I really am, I'm sure this will turn out the way you want it to… I mean, I've got my role alright, I've been around you all my life. I've definitely picked up something or other, but it's you I'm worried about… are you sure you can handle being a maid?"

"Yeah, I'll be just fine,"

Meiling frowned at the two of them and finally said,

"Well when you two have FINISHED! GOSH, girls, it's not going to be like this forever! We're just letting Sakura and Syaoran get to know each other… Sakura's not going to be doing any real work and Kimiko is going to be just fine. I'm expecting you two to start crying and giving each other farewell hugs soon. Hmmph"

Sakura and Kimiko looked at each other, then at Meiling and the both of them stuck their tongues out childishly. Then they all ended up giggling.

"What's the joke?" asked Tomoyo, walking in with her arms full.

"Nothing. What's that you have there Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, curious.

It would have been better if she didn't ask.

"OH SAKURA!" squealed Tomoyo with stars in her eyes, "This is the first collection of dresses that I have made for you. Now honey, the dresses' material are not in the finest silk, coz that would be just too obvious… but it's in the lightest, most comfortable and appropriate material that I could find. If he asks you how you afforded it, just tell him that your princess loves you and spoils you or something. Anyway, the designs are simple, but each of them have a very… eye catching point to themselves and are all very flattering. They're all made especially to bring out the best points for you, all according to your colour and measurements,"

"Thank you so much Tomoyo," said Sakura gratefully, pulling Tomoyo into a hug.

"Well now that everything is set, we can start this plan tomorrow. Day one okay?"

"READY GIRLS?"

"OK!"

Sakura just looked at the scene, amused that the other were getting so excited. While she herself? Was Sakura even excited? She, the one holding the female protagonist's role in this supposed fairytale…

Later on that night, while Sakura was in bed…

'Why am I even trying this hard? I mean, I don't even like this husband of mine, he is an arrogant, selfish, insensitive, careless, ignorant… (running out of adjectives) man that would be a waste of my time. Why should I even try then?' she thought

'…_because you're going to be stuck with him for the rest of your life whether you like it or not… for your country and family,' _replied a small voice in her head

_'So what am I going to do though? Be a maid for the rest of my life?'_

'…_No, just win his friendship, get to know him and see. If he really turns out to be the arrogant, selfish, insensitive, careless, ignorant man that you think he is, then give up on him and find another way… but for now… just try,'_

'_Ok… I'll try'_

and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

(AN: Although the story is set in an ancient kingdom that is asian… I'm making them have a western meal because it's a lot easier to write, sorry everyone)

After long days of planning, organizing, scheming, praying, fretting, teaching, learning… day one of the Plan had finally arrived. Today, was the day that Sakura would meet Syaoran formally and be introduced. There was to be a family lunch today and everyone was to be together… including Syaoran and his wife.

Amongst all the bustle with the cooks, helpers, servers and various slaves, Meiling and Tomoyo had pulled Sakura to a corner in the kitchen to give her a few last minute tips.

"Sakura, we will have to start calling you Ying Fa from now on, you will only be answering to the Li family and nobody else. We have given all the other servants strict orders that you aren't actually to do anything too harsh or that you can't handle. When you bring out the soup, be very careful… it tends to drip around the edges. Make sure the meat is always next to vegetables in a dish and be careful when you take off the lid when the water drips –

"And don't worry about a thing Sakura, all of us are supporting you, and you look gorgeous,"

Sakura nodded. Surprisingly, she wasn't the least bit nervous. She really wasn't. She was only sweating, shaking and wringing her hands out of habit.

Whatever…

Sakura looked at herself. Her hair was held in a low ponytail with a small ribbon holding her silky hair with small braids running through it. Her dress was a three quarter sleeved pink dress that came down just below her knees and the neckline was in a boat neck style lined with a white hem. The material clung lightly to her curves, with a thick white sash wrapped around her waist tying up as a bow at the back. Her slippers allowed her comfort and movement easily. Sakura looked up at the girls, face touched with the lightest amount of make-up and nodded more certainly for a second time, to convince Meiling and Tomoyo, and herself.

Unknowingly, she had actually caught the attention of many of the servants. This 'Ying Fa' girl was dressed simply, yet effectively, bringing out her innocence and beauty. Sakura took up the soup and walked out of the kitchen calmly, making her way to the dining room.

Meiling and Tomoyo were already seated at they allocated seats. Sakura met Yelan's eye for a second, she saw her mother-in-law smile comfortingly, and Sakura felt much more at ease. She placed the bowl of soup in front of Syaoran carefully. Syaoran nodded.

'_Geez, talk about an arrogant husband, he didn't even say thank you' _thought Sakura, keeping her face emotionless.

Then Sakura stepped to the side, waiting to answer any orders or to take the dish back to the kitchen.

"So, how have we all been?" asked Yelan kindly, trying to start conversation.

There were assorted answers and clichéd mumbles in return, making Sakura smirk slightly. Syaoran remained silent.

"Oh, where is our newest member of the family? Syaoran, where is your wife?"

"She –

"Aunty, I went to visit the princess earlier today, she is feeling unwell and wanted me to bring her apologies for her absence from lunch. I'm afraid she's been unwell for a very long time now, it's starting to worry me," cut in Meiling, feigning distress

"Syaoran dear, what's the matter with her?" asked Yelan, following the act

"Oh she's just sick," replied Syaoran shortly

Sakura rolled her eyes,

_'Couldn't he have thought of a better answer, nah duh we know that 'she' is sick, details?'_

For the first time that day, Syaoran acknowledged Sakura's existence. He met her eye with a questioning glance.

Oops, Syaoran saw the eye-rolling.

He gave her a glare, she glared back.

Syaoran was definitely surprised that she didn't cower back like most people and even had the guts to glare back.

'_Are all the maids like this in the Kinomoto kingdom?' _thought Syaoran.

Lunch continued on without much trouble. There was a point where Sakura slipped and knocked her arm against Syaoran's glass causing the liquid to threaten to spill. Thankfully, Eriol who was sitting beside Syaoran caught the glass and steadied it. Sakura let out a relieved sigh and shot Eriol a beaming smile to show her gratitude.

'_Now he's even helping her maid'_ thought Syaoran

'_I guess Tomoyo told Eriol everything' _thought Sakura

Eriol nodded back slightly and continued with the lunch as though nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"Oi!"

Sakura turned around. All the meals and dishes had been brought out, everyone had started filing back inside.

"Hello"

"Hey, what's your name?"

"My name's Ying Fa, and yours?"

"Hiiro. Why you serving the prince today?"

"I'm princess Kinomoto's maid, and as she isn't here today, I was told to serve her husband, prince Li."

"Oh. Well, welcome to the Li Kingdom, and I guess I'll see you around," and Hiiro turned to run off.

_'That was interesting…'_

Sakura had finished her so called chores (which wasn't anything really… Meiling and Tomoyo had made sure that she did no work), she decided to go for a walk in the garden. The lunch was probably continuing in a sitting room where everyone was talking. Thankfully, they didn't need her presence there and the girls had given her a thumbs up and a wink before she left.

She brought one of her wedding presents with her to the gardens. It was a little white bunny. Sakura had been too busy with everything else that she never really had the time to give it a name. She sat herself down under her tree, the sakura tree.

She thought of,

Chiharu,

Rika,

Naoko,

… but they just brought back memories of her old friends

little white bunny…

Yuki!

"How do you like that gorgeous? Yuki? I think that's cute, it would suit you,"

Then a shadow appeared over her, scaring her for a split second.

"Ying Fa"

She looked up and met the person's eyes for a second and smiled.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Please do not flame me. Positive criticism welcome, but no flames… please? Also, it would be great if you would review, please, just a short one? I'm really sorry, I am. But I have the next chapter written out and it just needs a few more scenes and touch ups and it'll be ready to go. Please review.

Cheers,  
Sita xoxo


	5. Chapter 5: The Talks and What Friendship...

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey everyone!! This chapter is loooooong :S actually I might cut off some of it. Give me a head start for the next one, its like double the usual length.

NOTE to reviewers, to my oh so kind ones, thank you very much for the ongoing support. And then to those that sent me hate messages just because I took too long to put this up. GEeez I'm sorry. But please, not hate messages?

**DISCLAIMER: **My daddy said that he'd buy the CLAMP license for me if it was for sale for less than $120 million for my birthday this year!!! But until then, no, I do not own CCS, nor its characters. But Hitomi, Yuki, Minami, Kimiko and unfortunately the bad hot man Hatoshi are all mine. I'll sell them to you if you want though!

_**Last chapter: **_

"How do you like that gorgeous? Yuki? I think that's cute, it would suit you,"

Then a shadow appeared over her, scaring her for a split second.

"Ying Fa"

She looked up and met the person's eyes for a second and smiled.

"Hey Sakura, I saw you out here by yourself, so I came down with a blanket for you. What were you thinking about? You didn't even notice me walking towards you,"

"Oh hello Kimiko. Nothing actually, I just named my rabbit though. What do you think? I called her Yuki,"

"A typical name that you would give," replied Kimiko lightly. Their relationship had grown stronger these past weeks, and finally, Kimiko is able to let go of the servant/mistress customs and lighten up more around Sakura.

Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Well, here's your blanket, and make sure you come back before sunset, or else, it will start getting really cold out here. I'll leave you alone for some more thinking now, I need to go back and talk to the Li sisters for a while. See you later Ying Fa,"

"Thanks Kimiko. See ya,"

And Kimiko left Sakura with Yuki and her blanket.

Unknowingly, Sakura started singing a little tune that she learnt when she was around five, it seemed to cure her homesickness a little.

'_nihongo wa tanoshi,_

_obento wa oishi_

_ichi ni san shi go_

_sa – obenta yo'_

She giggled for a while after that, patting Yuki softly. She thought about climbing the tree again, but thought otherwise after a few moments. Sakura continued to daydream at the trunk of the tree, and soon enough, she had fallen asleep.

…rip her right sleeve, and the hem of her dress. "Please… go away" whimpered Sakura, her body had been badly bruised being slammed into the tree many times due to her attempts to escape. Her fear had only fed the man's hunger for her… he felt more superior hearing her pleads.

_He lifted her up, ready to take her to his rooms…_

…"So she's called Sakura? Beautiful name… Just like her. Right angel? Oh, I think I should introduce myself. Prince Sukiteka Hatoshi, at your service… though I'd rather you be at mine,"

…

Sakura woke up with cold sweat on her forehead, herself, curled up into a tight ball on the floor and shaking. Damn Sukiteka Hatoshi. Scared the shits outta Sakura again, even when he was in a different kingdom.

"You alright?" asked a distant voice

Sakura looked up from her position slowly. She looked up to see her husband looking down at her with a puzzled expression on his face. Slowly, Sakura sat up, running her fingers through her hair and she stood up slowly to face Syaoran, leaning against the tree trunk for support. She straightened her dress and brushed off the small blades of grass stuck to her. As shaken up as Sakura was, she still managed a small curtsy towards Syaoran.

"I'm fine your highness," replied Sakura in a voice that betrayed what she said.

"No you're not," answered Syaoran, looking at her closely.

"Well if you knew already, why did you even ask?" said Sakura drily.

Syaoran paused for a second then shrugged.

"Sit down for a second, you're in no state to be standing –

"I told you, I'm fine. Excuse me –

"And I know you were lying, now sit down, this is a command,"

Sakura plopped herself on the floor obediently and glared at Syaoran.

"Why do I always have to use my authority to actually get my way around here?" sighed Syaoran sitting down in front of her and covering her slightly with the blanket.

Sakura flushed at the contact,

"You don't need to. Actually, you abuse your priviledge around here,"

"And why do you say that?"

"Through your actions," answered Sakura shortly.

Syaoran smirked, intrigued by how this maid knew anything about him at all. He could send her to be punished, or he could just play along and see. He decided to choose the latter,

"Do enlighten me,"

"Well if you asked nicely I would have sat down straight away –

"I only meant good,"

"And today at lunch, you acted like a totally arrogant and stuck up stereotypical prince,"

"Excuse me?"

Oops, Sakura sweatdropped slightly for her slip. Oh well, the damage is done, no point in covering up,

"You heard me,"

"You know, I could punish you greatly for saying what you just said,"

"And abuse your priviledge even more. Mmhmm,"

"Or I could just take this and never give it back to you," smirked Syaoran. Holding Yuki up by her ears to show Sakura his hostage.

"AH! Yuki! Hey, give me my Yuki back!!"

"This thing has a name?"

"Yes, Yuki. Now give me my rabbit back!" shouted Sakura, reaching for it. But Syaoran was quicker, he stood up and started to move away from her. Sakura had fully recovered from her nightmare state and was up and running after Syaoran for her pet.

"OI! Prince or not, give me back my rabbit Li! You're hurting it!"

Unconsciously, Sakura had started giggling why she was running after Syaoran. He was actually teasing her. News flash of the century! Syaoran was taller than Sakura though, so, as much as Sakura was jumping around like a rabbit to reach her pet, she was unsuccessful.

That was until she tripped on a twig and fell forward, managing to bring Syaoran down with her. Her on top of him.

Oomph

It seems as if, every time that Sakura falls, there's always something there to soften it. And twice in a row, it had been her husband.

Their eyes looked briefly. Hmm… Syaoran and Sakura were in a very comfortable – yet awkward to a bypasser – position. Syaoran's arm around Sakura's waist, and Sakura's hands on his chest. The golden moment lasted for just that – a moment.

Then Sakura noticed that Syaoran had finally let go of Yuki and she broke into a gorgeous smile, confusing Syaoran. Sakura scrambled off Syaoran quickly and ran off the catch her escaping rabbit. She took Yuki into her arms and patted it gently, watching Syaoran still sitting on the grass.

Sakura gave her a triumphant look and said,

"I got Yuki back. Ha! I won!" she said childishly, and stuck her tongue out at him, then turned back to give Yuki a kiss. This was when she noticed that, the sun had set and it was starting to get cold and was darkening. She shivered slightly from the evening chill, ran back to the tree trunk and gathered up the blanket, wrapping it around Yuki.

"Well I better go back before anyone starts to worry. I'll see you later Li," said Sakura, offering her hand to pull him off the floor

He took the hand and gave her a slight frown,

"_Prince_ Li,"

"No, just Li. Don't you ever get tired of everyone calling you a prince? Seeing you're abusing your priviledge, I'm going to just call you Li," said Sakura innocently.

Surprisingly, Syaoran didn't say anything about that comment other than,

"Well your abusing yours as well. So we're equal I guess. For once in your life, you may be right. What's your name?"

"Right about you abusing your privilege or about you being sick of being called a prince all the time?"

"I'm warning you. What's your name maid?" asked Syaoran for the second, the royal blood showing again.

"Ying Fa, your highness," replied Sakura coldly with a slight curtsy, "Goodnight"

And she left him in the gardens.

Sometimes life is a strange thing… actually, for many people, most times life is a strange thing. Sakura, never really having any servant duties to follow had a lot of spare time at her hands. Syaoran, being a prince had his prince duties for the first half of the day and nothing after that.

During the day, Sakura spent her time in the kitchens talking to the cook, in the library reading, (with special permits from Queen Yelan for access to all areas), writing letters to her dearly missed friends and brother and embroidering on a small piece of silk for Yuki to sleep on.

Sure, Tomoyo and Meiling visited, but not too frequently in case too much attention was drawn to her. So, Sakura and Kimiko became great friends, sharing stories about the past, run-ins with siblings and just random little moments worth mentioning.

Also, ironically, Sakura ends up sitting by her sakura tree everyday to watch the sunset. And for the past week… Prince Syaoran has joined her. He claims to have nothing better to do…

"So Ying Fa, do you have any siblings?" asked Syaoran, striking up conversation with the unusually quiet girl.

"An older brother"

That shut him up for a little…

"Tell me about Minami"

Syaoran looked at her with narrowed eyes. Where did that come from?

"Why?"

"I just want to know what she is like, to have captured you like so"

Syaoran blinked

"And also I want to know why my mistress lost against her"

Syaoran blinked again, then finally finding his voice he said coldly,

"Your mistress was never in competition with her in the first place"

Sakura closed her eyes and leant against the sakura tree, letting the insult wash over her. She put a small smile on her face and turned to him,

"No she wasn't, you never let her, nor will you ever let her. So just tell me about Minami"

Syaoran brushed away the touch of guilt that hit him when he saw her sad eyes with that soft depressed smile.

"There's not much to tell. Other than the fact that she is beautiful, that I've grown up with her. She could always make me smile, and helped me over the bad times. She's modest and never flaunts what she has. And… I don't know, she just makes me feel comfortable, and she never treats me like a prince, just like an ordinary person, which is a real relief"

Sakura nodded

"She sounds like someone who deserves you" she said quietly, sadly and quietly.

Syaoran turned to her

"Well I better get going. Nice seeing you again"

"Will you be here tomorrow?" the question left Syaoran before he thought about it.

Sakura threw him a smile,

"Of course, see you later Li"

As time passed, Sakura and Syaoran developed a mutual understanding, something like a friendship nearly.

"How was your day today?"

"sigh prince duties… need I say more?"

Sakura laughed,

"It couldn't have been THAT bad"

"It was worse than THAT bad"

More laughter

"Fine then, tell me what happened"

"I just have a very annoying advisor. And a constant fan club everywhere I go even though those ladies all know that I'm married. And then there's the ever so irritating – "

"Eriol-san!"

Sakura looked up in delight to see one of her close friends now. She gave him a bright smile and stood up to walk over to him.

"My dear Ying Fa-san," Eriol said with a wink and a gentlemanly bow.

Sakura giggled, still oblivious to Syaoran's wide-eyed stare at the scene.

"Sir," Sakura replied sweetly, with a curtsy and a giggle.

Finally Sakura gave Eriol a hug after all the teasing formality.

THAT, made Syaoran gape.

"How are you?! I haven't seen you around for ages!" exclaimed Sakura, forgetting that she just left Syaoran at the tree

"I've been well, just fairly busy. Yourself?"

"I'm alright, a little bored, but surviving. What are you doing here?"

"Oh yes, that reminds me, I'm here for Syaoran"

"Li?" Sakura turned around, "Oops, of course, sorry Eriol, well I'll get going and let you two talk, I'll see you later and tell Tomoyo that I said 'hello'. See you later Li"

"You don't have to leave, I hope I did not interrupt anything," said Eriol evilly

Syaoran shot him a glare.

"Just stay here Ying Fa, I'll be back in a second"

Sakura shrugged,  
"Hai… I mean… shi"

Syaoran and Eriol walked off,

"So what do you want?"

"Just to ask what you want me to do with a case that has reached us… it's caused a huge outbreak in the kingdom and now, its reached the court and I think something needs to be done" said Eriol seriously.

"What is it?"

"In a case of a divorce, a young girl has chosen to live with her stepmother rather than her own father. At first this was just a small case. However, many legal battles from both sides have caused a large debate and much of the kingdom is taking part in manipulation with both of the powerful families. It seems very odd, because the young girl had never liked her stepmother and was always close to her father…"

"I don't know. We can discuss it properly in court tomorrow then. I'll need to think about it for a bit"

"Fine then. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and do take care of Ying-Fa" Eriol smirked.

Syaoran looked at him suspiciously,

"What do you have to do with her?"

"Jealous?"

"No, idiot. Just curious. You're on first name terms."

"You call her Ying-Fa, just that you don't let her call you Syaoran, we could be on the same level if you let it happen."

"Whatever, just remember you have a wife"

Eriol chuckled,

"I'll see you later"

Then he turned to leave, not before turning again to Sakura in the distance and bowing to her with a dazzling smile. Sakura returned the smile and a curtsy.

Syaoran looked at the exchange oddly and shrugged it off. He didn't really care, he was just looking out for Tomoyo.

The next day, after his prince duties, Syaoran met Sakura under the tree again. Or at least he though that was going to happen. But for the first time in the past few months Sakura was not under that tree. Where was she?

'_Probably caught up in her chores, she is a maid after all'_

Syaoran sat down. He wasn't waiting for Sakura, he was just… resting against a tree that he liked that's all.

"Li!"

Syaoran's eyes shot open at that familiar voice. It was from a distant and he used his martial arts senses to hone in on where it came from.

Found her. On a balcony on the first floor.

"Li, come up here!!"

Foreign to orders, Syaoran looked at her sharply and gave her one of his infamous glares… that don't affect Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

_Privileges as a prince…_

"Privileges" was all she said.

Syaoran rolled his eyes this time…

'_Not back to that again'_

He got up and went up the stairs to meet her. In the kitchen it seemed.

"What on earth are you doing?!"

"Cooking!! Glad that you could join me. Now, the other maids and everyone are off on a break that I bribed them to go on and now the kitchen is mine! Hehehe" exclaimed Sakura excitedly.

"And what am I doing here?"

"_Not_ abusing your privilege and in about five more minutes you are going to be taught the art of Japanese food"

Syaoran sweatdropped at her enthusiasm and idea of him cooking. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Yes you are a prince. But you can cook as well. So now, come here" she ordered.

Surprising to himself, he followed the order.

And within 20 or so minutes, the two of them were making traditional Japanese sushi with imported goods from Sakura's homeland.

"This is impossible!!" shouted a frustrated Syaoran, trying to roll his sushi.

"Have some patience Li-sama!! Do it slowly and tightly and it'd work. It's not that difficult"

Syaoran shot her a glare. Sakura stuck out her tongue at Syaoran and continued with her roll. A very mature pair they are…

After an hour and a half or so of sushi rolling, they decided it was enough to feed themselves and quite a few other people. So they cut the rolls up and set them nicely on a platter (and there was easy to distinguish which were Sakura's – the neat ones, and which were Syaoran's – the ones threatening to fall apart).

Just as they were about to taste their hard work Eriol came rushing in.

"Eriol-san! Try this sushi we made!"

Eriol looked at Sakura, at Syaoran and then at the sushi. After a few moments, he shook his head politely and said no.

"Syaoran, there's an emergency, many villagers have started a racket and young Hitomi's father has been attacked. We have authorities there trying to keep it under control. And – "

"We'll head over straight away, I want to see what's going on," said Syaoran in a serious, authorative tone.

"Would you like to come Ying-Fa? I know you haven't been out of here before and –"

"I don't think that would be appropriate Eriol, not in the middle of a mess like this, she –"

"That would be great Eriol. Let's go," said Sakura, also quite serious and with a finality in her tone. She challenged Syaoran with a look that said 'I'll be fine, I'm old enough to take care of myself'

Syaoran just muttered something and they left in a carriage after Syaoran changed into commoner's clothing. Just in case…

They arrived at the chaotic location and watched the scene unfold. Apparently what had happened was Hitomi's father was attacked by hit-men paid by his ex-wife. He was warned to stay away from Hitomi. A huge had gathered around looking on to what was happening.

A furious yet earnest looking man was standing shouting at a finely dressed lady, the lady look nasty and was ready to strike at any moment.

"Let go of my daughter, I will pay you anything you want"

"You are bankrupt now, there is nothing that you would offer that I'd want. Nothing is worth as much as the girl"

Sakura was specifically looking for the young girl (Eriol had told her what was going on on the way there). She could not find her. Eriol and Syaoran were drawn to the scene in front of them. Finally, she heard some distinct sniffing from behind her.

A pretty little girl huddled in a side street listening to all that was going on, she was crying… and she was scared.

Sakura slipped away, and followed the sound. Down the side street, she finally found the little girl curled up in a corner crying. Sakura knelt down and touched the girl lightly on the shoulder.

The little girl jumped, startled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"Wh- who are you? A-are y-you h-h-hear to take me away as well?" sniffed the poor child.

"Of course I'm not, my name is Ying-Fa. What's your name? What's the matter? Where are your parents?"

"My name is Hitomi. I don't have a mummy anymore… and I'm not allowed to have a daddy either"

"Why's that?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you, or else I would get into more trouble"

Sakura frowned, there was definitely something wrong here.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong sweetie, and then I'll help you. I promise I won't get you into trouble"

"But you might get my daddy killed!!" cried the young girl.

"Nothing will happen to your daddy. I'm friends with lots of people that will keep him safe. Just tell me and let me help. Not saying anything might get your father into trouble as well"

Hitomi looked into Sakura's eyes. Sakura handed her a handkerchief to take care of the remaining tears.

"Well…"

"Where IS she?!"

"I don't know!! You must have taken her and hidden her!!"

"Don't be pathetic"

The two adults in the commotion had JUST noticed that the object of their argument had disappeared.

"She's right here"

Everyone turned their attention to Sakura. (AN: Soooo cliché but needed, sorry hun)

Syaoran and Eriol looked at her. Then looked behind themselves and noticed that she had disappeared.

Sakura flicked her eyes to their direction and gave them a small nod.

Eriol and Syaoran both saw a slight fire in her eyes, something very different to her usual gentle soft emerald colour. She looked sharp and in charge, slightly initimidating some might say. She shot a glare at the woman who was fighting with Hitomi's father before.

"Oh. Well come back then girl" ordered the woman in a sharp tone.

"No stepmother" Hitomi said softly.

"What did you say?" she shouted

Hitomi cowered behind Sakura. Sakura kept her arm round the little girl and gave her a soft reassuring glance.

"Let go of her now you brat of a servant. Do you know how much she is worth?!" shouted the woman

"Hitomi are you okay?" asked a soft voice near them. The father.

"I'm fine daddy. Are you alright?"

"Yes jellybean, I'm alright, don't worry about it"

Sakura bent down and whispered something mischievously into Hitomi's ear. They both shared a secret smile. But then Hitomi looked afraid. Sakura gave her a soft smile and whispered 'I promised remember?' Hitomi beamed and sprinted over to her father.

"Daddy!!"

Her father picked her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Hitomi tickled her father and he chuckled. Then groaned in pain as the wound from the attack in his stomach started hurting. Hitomi jumped onto the ground and whacked her father on the arm.

"Liar! You're not alright!"

Everyone laughed at the young child. She was gorgeous.

"Hitomi! Get back here now! You know what will happen if you don't! Remem – " started the stepmother.

"Actually, I think Hitomi would much rather stay with her father. So if you would Miss, please don't spoil such a cute moment"

"Who are you to talk? You're just a trashy servant"

"Trashy servant or not, I think I'd watch it if I were you… I mean, you wouldn't want me _accidentally_ spilling all your intentions with young Hitomi to everyone would you?" Sakura said with a threatening edge.

"You wouldn't dare. Plus, I have no intentions. I just love her like my own and –"

"Oh really? So it wouldn't matter what I say then?"

"What do you want?" the woman hissed.

"You to leave them alone. And by alone I mean, don't touch either one of them, personally or not," Sakura warned.

The woman laughed.

Then suddenly she stopped, took a step forward and slapped Sakura across the face.

Every onlooking person gasped. Hitomi ran over to Sakura. Syaoran and Eriol fumed. They decided to enter the scene.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hey, hope that you all liked that chapter. Next chapter… let's say… enter Minami. Ouchies. The Hitomi scene actually wasn't planned. And yes, quite cliché, but it just happened, not my fault, blame my imagination.

Oh and please review, it would be really really appreciated.

But don't tell me that you hate me though.

Cheers

Sita xoxo

AUTHORS NOTES: OH SHIT I JUST DELETED EVERYTHING. Ok you don't understand how pissed off I am right now… I just deleted it all… the other half that I supposedly was going to use as a head start. Fuck.


End file.
